Kaguya Yukimaro
Character First Name: Yukimaro Character Last Name: Kaguya IMVU Username: Sindariusmoonblade Nickname: (optional) Age: 12 Date of Birth: '' 11/22/189'' Gender: Male Ethnicity: Yoshigakurian Height: 4'11 Weight: 100 Blood Type: O - Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: N/A Affiliation: Yoshigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Yukimaro is a somewhat shy boy whom mostly keeps to himself. Kids thought he was weird in the way his bones you be pulled from his body, and even sometimes jealous of it. So because of this he has always had a hard time making friends. Yukimaro isn't the smartest or strongest kid but he does pride himself in his speed, but he is not one to boast. If someone wanted to find Yukimaro then most would know he spends most of his time training at the training grounds. He is very serious when it comes to keeping himself fit, always doing a workout when he wakes up and before going to bed. Any other workouts he manages to snag throughout the day are just bonuses. Yukimaro also spends alot of his time at the docks. He is actually very fond of the water and always enjoys skipping rocks or going for a swim from time to time. He also enjoys just watching the sun rise or set whenever he gets the chance. Aside from these things a few notes about Yukimaro are as follows: His favorite food is Mitarashi Dango, His favorite color is white, He is straight, He is ambidextrous, and his favorite animal are wolves . This is about all that is known of Yukimaro, perhaps if he makes a friend more will be known in the future. Behaviour: Yukimaru is quiet and keeps to himself. He does not approach people to often but will not back down from a challenge. He can be very competitive, mostly with himself, but also with others. One thing that people may find odd about Yukimaro is he does not seem to laugh.To anyones knowledge there is no reason for this. Nindo: (optional) "I never stop training, even in my dreams." Summoning: N/A Bloodline/Clan: Kaguya The Kaguya clan is a clan of warriors that thrives on battle, their numbers were dwindled in the recent wars so now their primary focus is to re-establish their numbers. Regardless of these times of peace they are still training for whenever the next battle comes their way. The Kaguya clan in Yoshigakure is still relatively small, only just moving in there after the war it consists of a main branch and side branch. The main branch is lead by Isamu Kaguya and the side branch is lead by Hisoka Kaguya. The current members of the main branch are as follows: Isamu Kaguya, Atsuko Kaguya, and Yukimaro Kaguya. The Current members of the side branch are as follows: Hisoka Kaguya, Ayano Kaguya, and Katashi Kaguya. Ninja Class: ' ''Genin '''Element One: N/A Element Two: N/A Weapon of choice: N/A Strengths: Taijutsu, Speed Weaknesses: Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu Chakra color: White Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 8 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Yoshigakure Enemies: N/A Background Information: Yukimaru was born in Yoshigakure on 11/22/189 to his mother Atsuko Kaguya and his father Isamu Kaguya. He was the first born of the main house. From the age of 5 he started training to become a ninja. He would train his body through workouts every day and has not missed a single one since. Outside of this his life was normal up until around the age of 8 when he discovered his Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku. With his Kekkei Genkai he was capable of controlling his bones and doing things that no other kid could. Because of this he never made any friends but this did not bother him, he continued training just like before and kept getting stronger. By the age of ten he had a decent understanding of how his Kekkei Genkai worked. He implemented it in his training until using it was second nature to him. By the time he was 11 Yukimaro was the black sheep of the family. He had become shy and reserved not at all like the rest of his clan who thrived on challenging others and boasting their skills in combat. This made Yukimaro stand out, along with the fact he had the Kekkei Genkai of the clan. Some members of his clan despise him, while others just felt pity for him. He does not really care what others think of him, only that he becomes a great ninja and makes his own way in the world. Shortly before he turned twelve it was announced his mother was pregnant with another child. This news overshadowed Yukimaro becoming a genin, but Yukimaro did not mind, he was not becoming a ninja for glory, but rather to fulfill his own want to become stronger. Roleplaying Library: http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_of_Team_Saito,_25/11/2014 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Yukimaro%27s_Bandit_Case Approved by: Approved by ItsumoYamanaka 11/23/14